A Life Together
by YukiNamiPlz
Summary: Kid and Crona get a little surprise... or should I say BIG surprise. (Really silly sappy story because I'm silly and sappy) I really hope you like it! (Fem Crona X Kid)
1. Revelations

1.

I looked up at Kid shyly. "C-can we talk for a minute?"

"Could it wait a bit? I have piles of homework to do." He said as he kissed my cheek. "But I promise we'll talk later." He said and sat down at the table. He's said that for three days straight…

Disappointed, I nodded and went into Kid and I's bedroom. I laid across our bed and closed my eyes. I've been feeling so tired lately… well I guess that's to be expected. I gently rubbed my stomach. I really want Kid to know…

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew Kid was gently shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes drowsily and stared up at him. "Hmm…?" I asked groggily.

Kid smiled and moved my bangs from my eyes, "You fell asleep, silly."

"Oh…" I sat up and stretched.

"You didn't eat dinner yet, did you? It's not good to skip a meal; do you want me to make you a sandwich?" He asked.

I shook my head. I know it's not good, but I don't feel the greatest so I'm not even sure I could keep it down.

Kid frowned in disagreement but climbed into bed anyway. He went to bed rather quickly; I guess he was worn out from doing all that homework. It is his last year at the DWMA, and the school year is ending soon…

I felt a strong wave of nausea hit me and I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I made it just in time, emptying my stomach of its contents. _At least I didn't eat dinner too_... I thought as I heaved again. After a few minutes, there was nothing left to come out so I rested my head on the cool seat of the toilet. I can't get up right now… I still feel so nauseous…

"Crona? What's wrong? Are you sick?" I heard Kid's voice from the doorway but didn't turn to see him. I don't want him to see me this way…

"K-Kid… please… get out…" I almost couldn't finish because my body lurched again and spilled what little it could.

Kid rushed over and sat beside me. He held my hair back with one hand and rubbed circles on my back with the other. I kept my head on the toilet seat. I wish Kid didn't have to see this…

"Are you feeling any better?" Kid asked, standing. He got a rag from the sink counter and wet it.

"N-not… really…" I said as Kid sat next to me once again. I noticed that he had also grabbed a pony-tail holder. He pulled my hair back for me and wiped my forehead with the rag while still rubbing my back soothingly. I felt the nausea pass and fatigue come back over me.

"K… Kid…" I whispered.

"Yes? Do you need something?"

"N-no… I just… thank you..."

"There's nothing to thank me about." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"Kid… I think I'm better now…"

"Ok, do you want to go to bed?"

I nodded and he stood, helping me up gently. I felt dizzy and leaned against him. He put his arm around me and helped me back to bed. After he tucked me in, he went back to the bathroom to clean up. After a few minutes, he came and placed a small trash can beside me. He kissed my forehead and climbed into bed. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

I opened my eyes to a bright room. I covered them with my arm and sat up slowly. Where's Kid? I looked around and saw a note on his pillow. I picked it up and read over it.

_Good morning, Crona_

_Are you feeling better? Father wanted to have lunch today. But if you need me, don't hesitate to call. _

_I love you,_

_Kid_

I sighed and rolled back over on my side. I really need to talk to him. I wonder when he'll be back…

I'm starting to get a little annoyed about this… I mean… this is so important…

Wait…

What if Kid gets upset? He... he might not want this… What if… he… doesn't…?

I felt panic well up in my throat as I tried not to cry. N-no. Of course Kid wouldn't feel that way! I'm just… being silly. It must be the hormones…

I sighed and rubbed my stomach. I'm surprised no one's said anything yet… I'm starting to show…

I sluggishly stood up and wandered into the living room. I sat on the couch and clicked on the TV. I hope Kid gets home soon…

I watched TV for a while and eventually I heard the door unlocking and opening. I turned to see Kid walk in… followed by Soul and Black Star.

Why couldn't he just come home _by_ _himself_ so I could talk to him? I sighed and stood.

"Good morning Crona. How are you feeling?" Kid asked, walking over to kiss me on the cheek.

"I'm fine… I think I'm going to go take a nap…"

"Oh, ok. I think Soul, Black Star, and I are going to go see a movie. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

I felt anger well up inside of me but tried not to let it show. I'm never going to get to tell him! "N-no. I'll stay here…" I diverted my eyes from him and walked away, going into the bedroom. I felt my anger boil over and tears spill from my eyes. This is getting bad, I'm being so emotional. But I can't help it! The feelings won't stop…

"Hey, Crona, are you ok? You're acting strange." Kid said through the door.

"D-Don't come in!" I said with a shaky voice.

I saw the door open and Kid came in, closing the door behind him. He looked at me with a concerned expression. "Crona what's wrong?" He came closer to me.

I covered my face with my hands and turned away from him. "J-Just go to your movie!"

I heard Kid walk out of the room. I started to sob harder… he really doesn't care!

After a second, he came back in. "I told them to go on without me. Now, Crona, tell me what's wrong." I sat on the bed and uncovered my eyes.

"K-Kid…"

"Look, I know I haven't been spending a lot of time with you lately, but schools ending soon and I know I won't get to see my friends as often after that. Also, final exams are coming up as you know. But, Crona, I am so sorry… I really didn't know it was making you feel so unimportant." I saw how sad he looked and frowned.

"Kid… It's not really that… I'm just being… really emotional… I got upset because there's something that I've been needing to talk to you about."

"Well you have my undivided attention." He sat next to me and took my hand.

Now that I'm about to tell him… I'm getting nervous… How will he react?

"W-well… um…"

"Go on, don't be nervous."

"Kid…" I took a deep breath and moved his hand to my stomach, placing it over my slightly noticeable bulge.

Kid's eyes grew wide. "Y-You're… you're…"

I looked away nervously and nodded.

"Oh… oh my god Crona…" He moved his hand from my belly and embraced me. He squeezed me tightly to his chest. "I just can't believe it…" his voice was shaky.

I pushed away from him slightly to look at his face. He was… crying… Kid was crying with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, Crona… If I had known sooner I wouldn't have neglected you so much. I'm so sorry." He hugged me again and this time I squeezed him back. I felt my own tears flow as my heart filled with warmth.

Kid's happy. He's actually happy about our baby.

We stayed like that for a while, locked in each other's embrace. Eventually we moved to lie next to each other on the bed. Kid had me snuggled up against him while he rubbed my belly gently. This feels so nice… I can't wait to see what Kid will be like as a father…

- A Month Later-

After telling Kid the good news, he spread it to all of our friends and to his father. His father didn't seem very happy at first but I think he's growing to accept it. Most of my clothes don't fit any more, so I've mostly been borrowing Maka and Tsubaki's clothes. Kid and I went to the doctors last week and found out that I'm roughly twelve weeks along, so we still have a long way to go. We didn't get to see the ultrasound though; there were some technical difficulties so the doctor asked to have us back today.

I should probably get up and get ready since it's almost lunch and I'm still in bed.

I stood sluggishly and stretched my arms wide. I picked out some clothes to wear, brushed my teeth and hair and walked into the living room. Kid was sitting on the couch when I came in.

He looked up and smiled. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

I walked and sat next to him. "You shouldn't let me sleep in so long…" I said and drowsily placed my head on his shoulder.

He kissed my cheek, "You need the rest." He placed his hand gently on my stomach and rubbed it soothingly.

"Mmm… That feels good…" I said quietly.

Kid leaned his head against mine and continued to rub my belly. After a while, Kid said that it was time to go. He stood first, and then helped me up off of our low couch.

The drive was quick; we arrived in about twenty minutes. Kid and I climbed out of the car and entered the doctor's office. I sat down as Kid went to the front desk to fill out some forms. After a few minutes, a nurse came out and called for us.

We followed her to the office and waited for the doctor. Kid helped me up to sit on the cool metal table. He stood next to me, holding my hand.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" Kid asked.

"Probably… the doctor did say we might get to know the gender today… I wonder what it will be."

"I don't know. I don't really care, either, as long as it's our baby."

I turned to Kid and smiled.

"I wonder where the doctor is…" I thought aloud.

"I don't know… maybe there was an emergency of some sort?"

I gasped and Kid looked over at me with concern. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"No… here." I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. His expression turned into one of awe as he felt our little baby kick. "That's the first time it's ever happened…" I said quietly, smiling at Kid's expression.

"That's… that's amazing…" Kid said, staring intently at my belly.

"So sorry to keep you waiting— oh, am I interrupting something?"

Kid and I jumped at the sound of the doctor coming in. "O-oh no, you didn't. The baby was kicking for the first time." I said, smiling.

"Oh that's great! Maybe it'll be moving in the ultrasound too."

After a few minutes, the doctor had everything set up and turned on the monitor. Kid and I both watched in amazement as our little baby came onscreen.

"Let's see… let me just turn it a little here…" The doctor said as he adjusted to try to see the gender.

"Well… it's a boy."

Kid and I smiled at each other.

"And… a girl."

Our expressions turned from happy to disbelief.

"A-and..?" Kid said, looking like he was about to faint.

"Yes. Congratulations, you are having twins."

I smiled big. I can't even imagine how happy Kid is right now. There's nothing better than symmetrical twins.

I glanced at Kid and knew that that was exactly what he was thinking. No wonder my belly's growing so big so fast.

"I just… I can't believe it." Kid said happily.

The doctor smiled, "And everything else looks good so you two can go on home."

Kid and I left the doctor's office and headed home. When we got there, Kid called everyone to share the news.

I'm just… so happy right now… everything is so amazing… I can't wait for Kid and I to have our babies in our arms.


	2. Insecurities

2.

~Another month later~

"Crona? Are you still asleep?" Kid asked, walking into our room.

I shifted slightly to stare up at him sleepily. "Mhm…"

He smiled and got down on his knees next to the bed, placing his arms it and staring intently at me. "Feeling any better?"

"I'm fine… just sleepy…" I closed my eyes for a second, giving in to my heavy eyelids.

I felt Kid lean over and kiss my forehead.

I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Maka and Soul invited us to lunch. Do you feel well enough to go?"

I thought a second. I don't really feel bad… just really tired… but it'd be rude if I said no.

I nodded my head and slowly sat up. Kid rose from his kneeling position and stood.

I rubbed my eyes and stretched slightly. I sat for a second, slightly slumped over.

Kid sat next to me on the bed and hugged me tightly.

"K-Kid…? What are you doing?" I asked as I felt my face flush.

He hugged me tighter and sighed. "You're too cute in the morning. I can't help myself." He proceeded to make a trail of kisses up my neck.

I felt a shiver go up my spine and pushed Kid away with a pillow. "K-Kid! N-not now!"

I saw a mischievous smile appear on his face as he moved the pillow and pulled me towards him. He kissed right below my ear and made his way up to my temple. "K-Kid stop! Y-you're e-embarrassing me!"

"Just one more and I'll be alright!" He said as he placed his lips on mine. I didn't expect him to be so tender with the kiss because of his sudden rambunctious behavior. But he was so gentle…

After a moment of shock, I kissed him back, caressing his face gently in my hands. How long has it been since we've kissed like this? I felt myself getting lost in the tenderness of the kiss…

Kid pulled away slowly and smiled. "Crona?"

I looked up at him. "Hmm?"

He gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you so much."

I smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Love you too…"

And with a flustered face and a warm feeling in my heart, I went to the bathroom to get ready.

Now the only problem is finding something that will fit…

I peeked my head out of the bathroom door. "K-Kid?"

"Yes?"

"Could I borrow one of your t-shirts to wear again? Maka's aren't fitting anymore…"

"Of course. But tomorrow lets go buy you some new clothes, ok? That way you won't have to wear boys' clothes." Kid smiled and got me a t-shirt. He came to the door and handed me the shirt.

"T-thanks." I smiled and closed the door. I lifted the shirt to put it on and soon realized that wasn't going to work. It's too small too! Now what?

I stuck my head out of the door again. "U-uh Kid…"

"Yes?"

"Um… it's too small… and uh…" I trailed off, embarrassed to finish.

"What?" He asked, walking to the bathroom door.

"I uh… I'm stuck in it…"

Kid chuckled slightly and went to open the door all the way. "Let me help you."

"N-no! I… I can do it!" I reached to close the door but Kid beat me to it. He opened the door and took a second to take me in. There I was, standing in my panties and t shirt with my stomach hanging out.

"Goodness, Crona." Kid said and smiled. "Just let me help you. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." He walked over and pulled the t-shirt up over my arms, now leaving me in just my bra and panties.

"K-Kid… please d-don't look…" I said, trying to cover myself. I… I don't think Kid's seen me like this since my belly started showing…

Kid walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me. "Crona… please stop. I really can't take it…"

"Huh?"

"You're being way too cute lately… I can't stand it…" He said and kissed my cheek gently.

"K-Kid…" I started to lean in for a kiss, but I was interrupted by a knock at our front door.

We both jumped away from each other. After a second, Kid went to answer it.

I heard Soul and Maka come in.

"Sorry if we're a little early." Maka said.

"Oh it's no problem; Crona and I are just having a little trouble."

"Trouble? Can I help somehow?" Maka sounded concerned.

"Um… I'm not sure, Crona's in the bathroom. Maybe you can?"

I heard Maka walk closer to the door and twist the handle. She looked a little surprised when she first saw me.

"Um… Maka? N-nothing fits…" I said, trying not to think about the moment Kid and I just had.

"Oh my god, Crona! You look so adorable right now!" Maka squealed.

I blushed, surprised by her observation, and grabbed a towel from behind me to cover myself with.

"Sorry, sorry! But really with your little pregnant belly you look so cute!"

"M-Maka!" I blushed harder.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry. Um… I might have something that fits at our place? Do you have something that you could put on to wear over there? We're really not in a rush for lunch. We came early anyway, just in case something like this happened."

"Th-thank you."

Maka smiled and helped me put my pajamas back on. We walked out into the living room to see Kid and Soul chatting near the front door.

"Hey, Soul? Crona and I are going to run home for a minute to try and find her something to wear, ok?"

Soul nodded and then turned to me. "Good morning Crona, how are you?"

"I-I'm good. Just a little tired." I said, smiling slightly.

Soul smiled back, "Good to hear you're feeling better."

"Thank you." I waved to Kid and Soul and followed Maka out the door.

The drive to Maka's house didn't take too long, maybe only five minutes. We probably could have walked if I wasn't wearing pajamas and my feet weren't swollen to twice their normal size.

Once we got inside the house, we headed up to Maka's bedroom on the second floor. I should really start exercising more because just going up her stairs tired me out.

We got to Maka and Soul's room and she told me to have a seat on the bed while she went to look through her closet.

She eventually came back with multiple shirts for me to try. The first two wouldn't even go over my breasts, and after the fifth one I gave up. I covered my eyes and laid back on her bed in frustration.

I feel so disgusting… so… fat…

Maka sat next to me, "Crona, its ok. We'll find something."

"No we won't." I said in an almost whiny voice.

"Crona…"

I sat up. "Please Maka… just… just give me a minute…" I leaned over and put my face in my hands. I… I'm causing so much trouble… I can't fit into anything. I bet Kid thought I looked disgusting when he saw me in my underwear… he was probably just trying to make me feel better…

I felt myself start to choke up and got madder. These hormones are killing me! I felt my tears escape and I started to sob.

"Crona?" Maka whispered gently.

"D-don't look Maka!" I sobbed.

Maka came in front of me and hugged me. "Crona, stop crying. There's nothing to be sad about. It's ok, it's ok. We'll find you something. It's only natural that your body is growing."

I wiped at my tears furiously. "That's easy for you to say! Soul doesn't think that you're fat and disgusting!"

Maka was taken aback. "C-Crona… is that what you think? You think that Kid thinks you're fat and disgusting?"

I looked away slightly. "How… how could he not?"

Maka looked really upset. "Crona! How could you possibly think that?! Have you looked at yourself lately?! You are so beautiful and adorable, _especially_ with your baby belly! Have you even noticed the way Kid looks at you?! He loves you! He thinks that you are the most beautiful thing he's ever seen! How can you not see that?!"

I was surprised. There's no way that he feels that way… is there? Maybe… maybe Maka's right… Yeah… she probably is…

"I-I'm sorry Maka… ever since I got pregnant I've been so on edge about everything. I'm sorry." I tried to wipe all my tears away.

She hugged me again and stroked my hair gently. "It's ok. I know your emotions are probably crazy right now but… just don't ever think things like that again, ok?"

I nodded slightly.

"Ok, so now let's find you something to wear!"

After a little while of searching, we found an old t-shirt that fit. After that big ordeal, I was happy to have something to wear; I didn't even care what it looked like. We then drove back to my place to meet Soul and Kid. Soul sat in the front with Maka and I sat in the back with Kid. After a few minutes of being in the car, Kid turned to me and whispered, "Have you been crying?"

How could he tell? That was almost twenty minutes ago…

"N-no…" I whispered back.

Kid gave me his signature I-know-you're-lying-so-just-admit-it look.

I looked away from him slightly. "J-just a little… but it was nothing…"

There was a long pause. I glanced back at Kid. He looked really upset...

"Crona. If… if you ever need to talk to me… you know you can, right? No matter what it is?"

I nodded slightly. "Really Kid… it was nothing. You know I've been a mess lately…"

He didn't look satisfied but didn't say anymore.

After a long silence, Maka let us know that we were here.

We all got out and entered the restaurant. It was a little local restaurant that we all enjoyed going to. Though it was small, the food was amazing.

The waiter seated us at a table in the back corner. I scooted into the booth with Kid. Maka and Soul sat across from us.

I wasn't extremely hungry, but I wasn't exactly full either. After a few minutes of looking over the menu, I ordered the Tuscan chicken, Maka ordered a salad, and Kid and Soul ordered a hamburger.

Maka chatted about some of the things going on and Soul joined in a couple of times. But every time I glanced at Kid, he still seemed to be upset.

While Maka was talking about how horrible her new boss was, I scooted a little closer to Kid and laid my hand on his knee. He was a little surprised but seemed to relax some. After a while, he placed his own hand over mine.

"… Isn't that terrible?!" Maka asked in an outraged tone.

"Huh? O-oh yeah. That's awful!" I said, not really knowing what she was talking about.

"I know!" Maka huffed, starting on something else to rant about.

Kid leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Hey, let's play a game."

"W-what?" I whispered back.

He didn't reply, he just moved his hand from mine and placed it on my belly. He then proceeded to move down further… slipping his hand into my pants. I tried not to scream or squeal as he progressively moved down further.

"St-stop it Kid!" I hissed quietly. "We're in public!" I felt my face flushing a bright red. "Stop, stop, stop!"

He moved further down… and I felt my breath catch in my throat. "I'm not joking Kid!" I whispered furiously, although secretly, I didn't want him to stop. He chuckled slightly and removed his hand. I breathed a sigh of relief and dissatisfaction. I tried to calm my heart beat down and slow my breathing. That… that was close…

After a while, our food arrived. But after Kid's little 'game', I had lost my appetite. So I mostly just picked at my food.

"Do you not like it, Crona?" Maka asked, noticing that I had barely touched my food.

"No, it's good; I just kind of lost my appetite." I gave Kid a glare and he chuckled.

After everyone was done, we paid and left. While we were driving home, I turned to Kid and whispered, "Why would you do that?"

Kid smiled slightly, "Just… because."

"Don't do that again! We were in public, Kid!" I hissed disapprovingly at him.

"I know, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Well, at least not in public." He chuckled again. I sighed and leaned back in my seat, closing my eyes to rest. After a while, we arrived home. We said goodbye to Soul and Maka and went inside.

Once we were inside, I took off my shoes and sat down on the couch. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes again. I am so… tired…

I felt Kid sit next to me. "Crona… I'm sorry about earlier… I was just trying to lighten up the mood a little."

"It's fine." I mumbled.

"Crona. Really, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would embarrass you that much."

"It's fine, Kid."

A long silence dragged out.

"I don't want you to be mad at me, Crona."

"Kid. I'm not mad, ok? I just… I just really don't feel well…" And it's true. I was starting to get a headache and feel nauseous. I've been like this a lot lately… the doctor said it was just my body get used to the babies. I guess it's like morning sickness, but I usually get it at night.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Could you… get me a glass of water please?" I mumbled.

Kid nodded and left to go to the kitchen.

I don't know what it is… but it feels different this time… I think… I think I should call the doctor…


	3. Uncertainty

3.

After a while, I started feeling a little better, so I decided against calling the doctor.

Kid came and sat next to me. "Better?" He asked, slipping one arm around my waist and stroking my belly soothingly with the other.

I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder. "A little, yes…"

"Do you need anything?" Kid asked, gently brushing my hair from my face.

"N-No… I'm good." I murmured.

After about ten minutes, I felt normal again. I lifted my head from Kid's shoulder and looked up at him.

"I feel a lot better now. Thank you," I said and pecked him on the cheek. Kid smiled and kissed me back, this time on the lips.

After we pulled away, I looked around the room. It looked a little dark… "Kid, what time is it?" He looked down at his watch,

"It's… eight."

"What? How long have I been sitting here?" I thought that only an hour had passed, at most. But we got back at two… so six hours!?

"I think you fell asleep for a little while."

"Probably… but why am I still so tired?"

Kid smiled and kissed cheek, "Because you're carrying two wonderful children in your belly. I'm sure it's putting a lot of strain on your body, so just relax and rest as much as you can, ok? I'll bring you anything you need so don't hesitate to call me."

I looked up at Kid. He's going to be such a great father… "T-thank you, Kid…" I sniffled softly.

"Shh, shh..." He said and gently wiped away a small tear that was forming. "No crying, ok? You're too adorable when you cry."

I smiled as Kid stood, reaching to take my hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. I should probably stop sitting on the couch so much; it's getting really hard to get up from it…

"Ready to go to bed?" Kid asked.

I nodded. It feels like I go to bed earlier and earlier each day…

I laid down on the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

_I held my babies in my arms. I smiled at their beautiful faces. After a few seconds, they both started wailing._

"_Shh, shh, it's ok," I tried to whisper soothing things to them but they just continued screaming. I saw Kid walk in, coming towards us._

"_Honestly Crona! Can't you even take care of our children?!" He asked, taking them from my arms. They immediately stopped crying and started laughing and smiling. "I was right; you're not fit to be a mom. You don't even know how to take care of them!" He started to walk out of the room._

"_W-w-wait Kid! Where are you going?!" I asked, panic rising in my throat._

"_I'm going to find someone who _can _take care of them!" He said, walking out the front door and slamming it shut. I stood there a moment in shock._

I bolted upright in bed with tears running down my face and sobs coming from my throat.

"Crona…?" Kid asked, stirring from his sleep.

I'm not ready to be a mom! I can't even change a diaper! But Kid is ready; he's good at taking care of people! I'm not good with people at all! How am I supposed to deal with two babies? I don't know how to do anything at all!

I felt myself sobbing harder and harder, to the point where I thought I would be sick.

"Crona! What's wrong? Are you ok?" I heard panic in his voice.

"No, Kid! I'm not ok!" I sobbed.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!"

"I'm going to be a horrible mother! I don't know how to do anything! I'm such an idiot! Our children will probably hate me!"

Kid's expression changed from one of worry, to shock, and then to anger, "Stop it, Crona!" He said and grabbed me by my shoulders. He looked into my eyes. "Crona, you _have_ to stop putting yourself down so much! Everything will be fine! You will be the greatest mother anyone has ever had. So what if you don't know how to do everything right now? Neither do I! But we will _learn_. We'll learn _together_, ok? You're not an idiot, you're really smart and loving and there is no possible way that our children will hate you."

"I-I'm sorry Kid!" I sobbed. "I-I-I just had a dream that… that… it just... scared me… and I was worried... I'm sorry! I wish I… I wish I wasn't so emotional… I-I'm so sorry, Kid…" I could barely talk because I was sobbing so hard.

Kid sighed and hugged me close to him. "Shh… It's ok. Don't worry about it; I know you can't help it. Just don't put yourself down, ok? I can't stand it."

"O-ok." I sniffled.

Kid kissed my cheek and stroked my back for a while. Eventually, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Kid was gone, he left a note saying he was going to be gone all day helping Black Star with something. He told me not to push myself and to get plenty of rest.

I sat up and stretched. I think this is the most well-rested I've felt in a while. I threw the covers off and stood. I think I'll do some housework today. Kid's so great; he's been doing all of it himself. I should pay him back. I think I'll make dinner too.

Throughout the day, I dusted, vacuumed, did the laundry, made the bed, swept the kitchen and just picked up things that were out of place. It was almost five when I finished, so I started making dinner. I decided on pasta since it was fairly easy, we had all the ingredients, and it was one of Kid's favorites.

I decided to take a break while the pasta was cooking; I sat on a stool at the counter so I could still keep an eye on the stove. I only then realized how exhausted I was. I sighed. I'm sure Kid feels this tired every day, so this is the least I could do for him.

I heard the timer go off and I went to check the pasta. It seemed to be done, so I took it out and turned off the stove. I heated up some sauce to put over it and heard the front door opening. I turned to see Kid walking in.

"What's all this?" He asked, gesturing to the clean kitchen and food.

"I felt well today, so I decided to clean and make you dinner," I said, walking over and kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled big, "Thank you Crona. That's so sweet." He hugged me tight and kissed me back. After we pulled away, Kid sniffed and said, "Whoa, it smells delicious."

I smiled and went over to fix him a plate. While I was at the counter, Kid came behind me and put his arms around me. "Kid? I can't fix your dinner if you hold me like that."

"I don't care." He murmured in my ear. "Just let me hug you for a while."

I giggled softly and turned to face him, wrapping my arms around his waist and looking up at him. "I missed you today…"

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I came home so late…"

"It's fine. I know you can't be here all day every day."

"I wish I could." He mumbled, kissing my cheek gently.

I smiled and turned back around, "Let me fix your dinner, it'll get cold. Then you can hug me all you want later."

Kid smiled, "Ok, but I'm taking you up on that."

I smiled again, this time to myself. I love Kid so much… I really, honestly just cannot wait to see him as a father. He will do such an amazing job…

**A/N Hellllllllo! Thank you for all the reviews and love! I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy the story! Sorry this chappie was a little shorter :/ I'll try to update every day or so, so keep your eyes peeled!  
Love you all!  
- Yuki**


	4. Anxiety

4.

~Another month later (currently five months)~

Maka and Tsubaki wanted to have a girls only night. So we decided that today at five, Kid and Black Star would go over to Maka and Soul's then Tsubaki and Maka would come here.

It was four thirty, and I was saying goodbye to Kid.

He hugged me close and kissed me gently, "I'll miss you." He murmured softly, "And you guys too." I smiled as he leaned down and kissed my belly.

"I'll miss you too." I said, cupping his face in my hands. I want to see Maka and Tsubaki… but I also don't want Kid to leave…

We heard a knock at the door and Kid kissed me again. "I love you! I'll rush home tomorrow! Promise!" He started to kiss me multiple times; I giggled and pushed him away.

"Go on, silly." I said and he started to walk towards the door. He blew me a kiss and opened the door.

"Kid what are you still doing here?" Maka asked, smiling and walking in.

He put his hands up in defense. "I'm going, I'm going!" I waved to Kid as he closed the door behind him. I turned to Maka and Tsubaki,

"Hi. It's nice to see you guys." I said smiling.

"Good to see you too!" Maka said, squeezing me in a tight hug.

"Don't hurt her, Maka…" Tsubaki said, smiling nervously.

"I won't!" Maka pulled away. "So what are we gonna do tonight?"

"I'm not sure… I didn't really think about it…" I trailed off.

"How about we just talk for a while?" Maka suggested.

I nodded. "Good idea."

We seated ourselves in the living room.

"So Crona, how have you been lately?" Maka asked, smiling big.

"I've been good, just a little sick. How have you guys been?"

"I've been good!" Maka said.

"Me too." Tsubaki chimed in.

After a while of basic chatting, we decided to watch a movie.

During the middle of the movie, I felt a small flutter in my stomach. My attention was pulled from the screen and I focused on my belly. I placed my hand on the top of my stomach and felt one of the babies kick lightly. My first thought was that I had to tell Kid, but then I realized he wasn't here. I felt a small wave of sadness hit me.

"Crona? Is something wrong?" Maka asked. She and Tsubaki were looking at me with concerned faces.

"Oh, yeah… I'm fine; it was just one of the babies kicking."

Maka's eyes widened slightly, "Can I feel?"

I nodded and showed Maka where the baby was kicking. She smiled and excitedly said, "I feel it, I feel it!"

Tsubaki came over too, "Would you mind if I felt too?"

"Of course not." I said and smiled.

After a while, the babies stopped kicking. "That was so cool!" Maka exclaimed happily.

I smiled at her reaction. "Yeah… it is pretty amazing…"

After the movie ended, we decided to go to bed. But before I got in the bed, I decided to call Kid.

"_Hello_?"

"Hey."

"_Oh, Crona. Are you guys having fun_?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"_Well… they are. I can't stop thinking about you_."

I smiled, "I can't stop thinking about you either. Guess what."

"_What_?"

"The babies were kicking earlier. I think they miss you too."

Kid chuckled. "_I'm coming home early tomorrow. I can't stand not being with you. It's making me really anxious. Are you feeling ok? No pains or anything_?"

I giggled at him, "No, I'm fine. I'll miss you tonight. I'm glad we're getting to spend time with our friends… but I really wish we could do it together."

"_Me too. Tell the babies I love them. I love you Crona, sleep well, ok? I'll try to be home before you wake up_."

"Ok, I love you too."

"_Good night_."

"Night." I hung up the phone and sighed. I finally climbed into our now crowded bed with Maka and Tsubaki. I waited for sleep to take me… but it didn't seem like it was willing to come. After a few hours of lying there, I decided to get up and go into the living room. Maybe if I watch TV for a while I'll get sleepy…

I clicked on the TV and tried to get into a comfortable position. Which I soon found out was impossible, because the babies were certainly not about to let me feel comfort. They wouldn't stop shifting around and kicking in odd places. Not to mention every ten minutes or so I had to go to the bathroom. I think tonight will be an all-nighter…

After a few more hours, I saw light start to fill the room. My eyelids felt so heavy and my body felt so tired... I closed my eyes to try to sleep. But of course, right when I shut them one of the babies began to kick my spine. I groaned slightly and shifted, trying to relieve the uncomfort.

I heard someone come in the front door and looked up to see Kid. "Good morning." I said sleepily as he walked over.

"Crona? Are you ok? What are you doing in here?" He came over and sat next to me, kissing my cheek and hugging me close.

"I… I couldn't sleep…" I leaned my head on Kid's shoulder. Weird… the babies stopped kicking…

"You didn't sleep? Not at all?" Kid asked, looking surprised.

I shook my head. "The babies… wouldn't stop moving around… It was uncomfortable…" I felt myself start to doze off slightly.

"I'm sorry Crona. Why don't you try to rest now and then you…"

I didn't hear the rest of what he was saying because I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I still felt really tired. I looked around… I was in our bed. Kid was lying next to me.

He turned and saw me, "Good evening, sleepyhead. I'm glad you got some rest."

"What time is it…?" I asked groggily.

"Six." He replied, scooting closer and wrapping an arm around me.

"I'm sorry I slept all day…"

He kissed my forehead. "Hush. You need your rest." He pulled me tighter, "But now that you're awake, I can get my daily dose of Crona," He pushed my bangs out of my face and kissed me on the lips. It was another tender, amazing kiss. He pulled away and caressed my face in his hands, "Let's agree to never again hang out with our friends separately ever again. I can't stand missing you so much."

I smiled and snuggled closer. "I agree."

Kid reached down and stroked my belly softly. "I missed you guys too."

I was surprised by how sincere Kid's expression was. I stretched up to give him a quick kiss.

He chuckled, "What was that for?"

I looked away and blushed, "I don't know… you just… you're amazing, Kid."

He looked surprised, "I'm not amazing. If anyone's amazing, it's you. I know this pregnancy has been tough on you, and I can't tell you how lucky I feel to have someone as kind, as caring and as strong as you to be my wife and the mother of my children."

I was taken aback; I didn't know what to say. Of course I teared up a bit. With all these raging hormones and sappy words, how could I not?

Kid smiled slightly, taking my face gently in his hands and staring deep into my eyes. "Oh Crona… I don't know how I could ever live without you…" He placed his lips on mine. The kiss was passionate and sweet. I tried to savor every second of it…

I can't imagine being with anyone other than Kid… not now, not ever.

**A/N 'Ello! Sorry this chappie's short too! (Omg it has sixteen more words than the last one o.o) And sorry this update is a little late; I had a big day today! XD Hope you enjoy! Thank you all so, so, SO much for the love and reviews! I can't even tell you how much I appreciate it! (And there may be more mistakes this time because I didn't read over it ^-^" Sorry I was feeling lazy today!)**

**Thanks you guys!**

— **Yuki**


	5. Issues

5.

~Another month~

With the due date getting closer and closer, I started getting really nervous. Kid and I took a few parenting classes, but I still don't feel prepared at all…

I've also started getting weird cravings in the middle of the night. One time I even ate ice cream and pickles… which actually sounds strangely appetizing right now…

I shook my head, I really shouldn't eat things like that, it's so unhealthy.

I leaned back into the couch and relaxed. My body feels so tired… the doctor said that I should start trying to stay in bed most of the day and not move around too much. I'm starting to get pretty weak. The doctor said the babies and I will be fine as long as I get plenty of rest.

I think that that kind of scared Kid though; he wouldn't even let me get up to get the remote off the coffee table. I sighed and stroked my belly. I can't wait to see my little babies…

Kid walked in from the kitchen, holding a plate and drink, "Here, Crona, I made you some lunch."

"Oh, thank you. You really didn't have to—"

"Yes I did, you need to eat and rest." He said sternly, handing me the plate and drink.

"Well thank you." I said as I picked up the sandwich and took a big bite out of it.

I think Kid's been really stressed lately, I don't blame him either. He does all the cleaning and cooking and now he also has to take care of me.

I laid my plate aside and tried to stand.

"Crona don't get up, whatever you need, I'll get it for you." Kid said, standing.

I finally stood and walked over to Kid. "I'm just going to the bathroom. Relax, Kid, I don't want you stressing yourself out over me. I'm _fine_."

Kid didn't look happy but nodded anyway.

After using the bathroom, I headed back for the couch. When I was about to sit down, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and gasped. Kid jumped up and rushed to my side.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" He asked, panicking.

I tried to wave him off as I sat. "It was nothing… just a little cramp."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"Kid. _Relax_. The doctor said it was normal to have cramps every once in a while."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

I nodded. "Kid, please relax, ok? I'm fine! You don't have to do _everything_ for me."

"But the doctor said—"

"He said to rest for _most of the day_. Not the _whole day_. I'm not on bed rest."

"I know but I just want you and the babies to be as healthy as you can."

"I appreciate that, but don't sacrifice your health for ours. You shouldn't push yourself so hard." I said strictly.

"I don't care how hard I push myself, as long as it's for you."

"Kid, don't say that! I don't want you to get sick!"

"I won't!"

"You will with the way you're acting! You need to take care of yourself better!" At this point we were starting to raise our voices.

"Crona, listen to me. I don't care! I'll do anything to protect you and the babies."

"What about your health? If you don't protect that, too, then you won't be around to protect us!"

"Don't say that!" He yelled.

I jumped slightly at his tone. Maybe I took it too far…

"Look." I said, standing up, "I'm sorry, I'll just… I think I'll go visit Maka…"

I turned for the door and began walking towards it, "No Crona, wait…" Kid said softly, reaching for my hand.

I pulled away, "I-I'm sorry Kid… but… I really just… need to visit Maka…" I walked out and closed the door. Kid didn't follow me.

I got in our car and got out my cellphone, trying not to burst into tears. I didn't think I could drive there because I started feeling dizzy.

"_Hello_?"

"Hi, Maka… can you please come pick me up at my house?"

"_Sure! What's wrong_?"

"K-Kid and I… h-had a fight." I said shakily.

"_Ok, I'm coming_."

I hung up and in a matter of minutes Maka arrived. I got into her car and we started towards her house.

"What happened Crona? You guys never fight."

I tried not to, but started sobbing anyway. "W-we were j-just talking and I t-told him that he shouldn't worry so m-much and then we started f-fighting."

"Awe, Crona. It's ok, don't cry." Maka said, trying to navigate through traffic. "I'm sure everything will be ok."

"B-but I said something… r-really awful to him…"

"What'd you say?"

I covered my eyes and sobbed harder, unable to speak anymore. Why did I say that?

We pulled up to Maka's house and went up to her room. On the way up, she saw Soul and told him that we were going to be talking in her room. He nodded and continued watching TV.

~Soul's POV~

I leaned back in my chair as Crona and Maka went upstairs. I wonder if Crona's ok? She was crying pretty hard…

"_Ring, ring_!" I picked up my phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Soul. Is Crona there_?" Ah, it's Kid…

"Yes."

"_Can I talk to her_?"

"I don't know… she seems pretty upset. What'd you do?"

Kid sighed, "_I was being stupid_."

"Soul! Come up here! Quick!" Maka yelled suddenly from the stairs.

"What's wrong?" I called back.

"I think Crona fainted!"

"_What did Maka say_?" Kid asked.

"Gimme a second!" I said to Maka. "Uh… Kid, we'll come pick you up."

"_What? Why? What happened_?"

"I think Crona just fainted…"

"_What?! Is she ok?! I'm coming over there_!"

"No, Kid, just stay there, we'll come pick you up and we'll go to the hospital together, ok?"

"_Fine! But hurry! And be careful with her, please_!"

"Of course."

I hung up and started upstairs. Once I got in our room, I saw Crona laying on the bed. I picked her up and started downstairs.

"God, she's heavy."

"What do you expect, Soul? She's pregnant!" after a moment Maka started talking again, "Be careful, Soul… don't drop her!"

"Stop it, Maka! You're making me nervous!"

After what felt like eternity, we got Crona downstairs and into the car.

Maka sat with her so she wouldn't fall over.

When we got to Kid's house, he was freaking out and saying that she should have woken up by now. He switched seats with Maka, who is now sitting in the front with me, and held Crona in his arms.

I looked back a few times and felt a little jealous at them… how can they be so open about their love? I get really embarrassed when Maka does things like that to me…

I sighed. I shouldn't be jealous. I should be happy for them…

~Kid's POV~

I held Crona close to me. I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have let her go! I shouldn't have fought with her! I should have taken better care of her! It's all my fault… how could I do this…?

I felt my anger build up further and further. I'm just garbage. Useless garbage!

"K-Kid?" I heard Crona whisper softly. I looked down to see her with her eyes barely open. "W-where… are we…?" she asked drowsily.

I felt my anger subside suddenly while looking down at her. I stroked her cheek gently. "We're in the car. We're going to the hospital because you fainted. Remember what the doctor said? He said it's normal for you to faint but you're supposed to wake up in a few minutes. You didn't though… so we're going to make sure you and the babies are alright."

"Oh… I'm sorry…" She said, snuggling closer into my side.

"Hush." I said, kissing her forehead gently.

**A/N Hello! Sorry I didn't update this weekend! I feel so bad D: I've been so busy lately! But I hope you enjoy! (There's a link in my profile that shows the layout of their house if anyone's curious) (well there should be a link, plz let me know if there isn't.)**

**–Yuki**


	6. Complications

6.

When we arrived at the hospital, Kid helped me inside and Maka and Soul went to the front desk.

Kid and I sat in some of the waiting chairs. We watched as Maka came back towards us.

"They said it may be awhile."

Kid sighed, "There's not even that many people here."

Maka nodded solemnly and sat on the other side of me. "How're you feeling, Crona?"

"I feel fine. Nothing feels out of the ordinary."

"That's good." Maka seemed to relax some.

After a while, they called my name. Kid and I walked into a small doctor's office. I sat and waited on a cold metal table.

The doctor finally came in, "Hello, what seems to be the problem?"

"She fainted earlier and we couldn't wake her up. Her doctor said if she remained unconscious for more than ten minutes that we should go to the emergency room."

"Hmm…" The doctor looked like he was thinking, "That is unusual for you to be unconscious for so long… May I ask how far along you are?"

"Six months." I answered.

"Are you having one baby?"

"No, two."

"Hmm…" The doctor turned to a small counter and began to fidget with some tools. He got out a 聴診器. **(A/N Grrr, does anyone know what it's called in English? I'm sorry, I have no idea! It's that thing that doctors use to listen to your heart?)** He placed it on my chest and told me to take a deep breath. I did as he said,

"Ok, sounds good." He then checked my ears and eyes. "Everything seems normal; if this ultrasound goes well then you should be fine to go on home."

Kid held my hand as the doctor set up the machine.

He started looking for problems but came up with none. "Well, you and the babies seem to be very healthy. Just try not to do anything that will put stress on your body. Try not to get up unless it's absolutely necessary. Though you are healthy, the babies are putting a lot of stress on your body."

I nodded.

"You are free to go, good luck."

"Thank you." Kid and I said as the doctor left the room.

Kid helped me off the table and we went back to the waiting room. Maka and Soul were still waiting in the corner of the room.

Kid and I walked over, "So is everything ok?" Maka asked anxiously.

I nodded and she smiled. She hugged me and we walked out to the car.

We got in and headed home. I felt really sleepy and dozed off for most of the time, whilst leaning against Kid.

When we got there, Kid shook me slightly and we got out of the car. We waved goodbye to Maka and Soul and went inside. It was late now, way past the time that I'm usually in bed. I walked/stumbled into the house drowsily. Kid helped me into bed and brought me some water.

When I was ready to go to sleep, I snuggled up to Kid and kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Crona."

"Night, Kid."

I had strange dreams that night and woke up feeling even more tired than I was when I went to bed. Kid was still next to me, and the room was dim. I assumed it was early morning so I turned to see the clock. Five AM. I sighed and snuggled up to Kid again.

I love the nights when we cuddle together… Kid always feels so nice and warm…

I sighed into Kid's night shirt and breathed in the scent of him. He always makes me feel so calm…

"Cr… Crona?"

I looked up to see Kid squinting down at me. Oh no, I hope I didn't wake him.

"What are you doing awake this early?" He asked; voice thick with sleep.

"I… I just woke up… I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"I don't know… you're really cold, you know?"

I started to scoot away from him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"No, no, no. That doesn't mean you get to leave."

He said and pulled me close to him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"That just means that I'll have to hold you until you warm up."

I giggled slightly into his shirt and got as close as I could. My belly makes it difficult to cuddle sometimes.

Kid reached down and rubbed my stomach soothingly. I wish all of our mornings could be like this… by the time I wake up, Kid is usually already making lunch.

"We haven't talked about names yet…" He brought up randomly.

"We haven't, have we?"

Kid shook his head. "Well… what names do you like?"

**A/N Sorry for weird ending and short chapter! What names do you guys like? Personally I love the name Felix for the boy. I don't know what for the girl… and I am just so sorry for not updating in forever! I have been sick lately ;-; I don't think the universe wants me to continue, it keeps putting obstacles in the way XD And someone please, PLEASE, tell me what this is in English, ****聴診器****It's driving me crazy! I even asked my dad and boyfriend, they had no idea. **

–**Yuki**


	7. Happiness

7.

-Another month-

Kid and I discussed some names, but we didn't decide on anything right away.

After a while of cuddling, Kid got up to make some breakfast. He brought me some eggs and juice. We ate in bed together; which is something we never do. It was very nice and relaxing.

After we finished eating, we had a little more cuddle time.

"Are you going anywhere today?" I asked as Kid brushed back my hair from my face gently.

"I need to go to the grocery store later… but I don't think I will…"

"Hmm? Why not?" I looked up into his eyes.

He smiled slightly, "Because I don't want to get up and let you go."

I smiled back and laid my head on his chest. This is so nice… why can't everyday be this perfect? I sighed slightly as I felt my eyelids get heavy.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I awoke the evening news was on and Kid was asleep next to me. I smiled slightly as I looked at his face. I'm… I'm just so happy I found someone as wonderful as him…

I reached up slightly to caress his face. "Oh Kid…" I whispered softly.

He looks so youthful when he sleeps… so… beautiful…

Kid opened his eyes slightly and looked down at me. "What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

"I'm not sure…" I said, still staring intently at his face.

"Crona…? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I … I don't know… you're… just so beautiful…"

"What?"

When I realized what I said, I blushed hard. "I-I'm sorry… j-just forget I said anything…" I buried my face in his shirt.

I heard him chuckle slightly as he gently lifted my head to look at him. "Too cute." He said as he kissed my cheek. I blushed again and looked away.

"You're embarrassing me…"

Kid made a strange face, "Ok, Crona. Really. Stop. I can't take it." He leaned down and kissed me on the lips this time. I felt my heart speed up as the kiss became more passionate. We haven't kissed like this in so long…

We pulled away, trying to catch our breath. Kid looked deep into my eyes with an expression so… _tender_… that it made me almost forget to breathe. Kid kissed me again, but this kiss was softer...

"Crona?"

"Hmm?"

There was a short pause as Kid stared into my eyes. "Are you happy?"

I was taken aback, "What? Of course I am. Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know… I just… I want you to be happy. I don't want you to fake anything for my sake."

After a second, I giggled. "Kid, are you serious? I have never been happier in my entire life. How could you think that I'm not?"

Kid smiled slightly, "I'm just making sure." He said as he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

We ended up staying in bed the whole day. We went to bed early and I woke up late. I turned to find a note instead of Kid.

_Good morning sleepyhead,_

_Going to the grocery store, be back soon. I love you; stay in bed._

_Love, _

_Kid_

I smiled slightly and placed the note next to me. I sat back and rested my hands on my stomach. I can't believe that in just a couple of months our babies will be born… I wonder what they'll be like… what they'll look like…

I felt myself start to get nervous. I really don't know how to be a mother… what if I don't raise my kids right? I want them to be well-behaved and respectful… but how do you teach that? I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind. I shouldn't get myself worked up over things like this… everything will be fine.

"_Ring, ring_!" I jumped slightly as my cellphone rang. I picked it up, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Crona. I didn't wake you did I_?" It was Kid.

"No, you didn't wake me. Is something wrong?"

"_Ah, well I might be later than I thought. I got into a little car accident... I'm fine though, so don't worry_."

A car accident? "Are you sure? You're not hurt at all? What happened?"

"No, I'm fine. I promise. There's just a little legal trouble to deal with. I'll explain when I get home. Try not to get up too much, ok? There are some leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry. I'll try to get home as soon as possible."

"O-ok. Just… please be careful."

"I will be. I love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye."

I sighed and laid my phone next to me. I think I'll take a bath… I'm starting to feel stressed. I hope Kid really is ok and wasn't just lying…

I stood and went to the bathroom. I turned on the water and began undressing. When the bath was full, I carefully sat in the warm water. It feels so nice…

I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling whilst stroking my belly gently. I can't wait to see my babies…

I smiled as I imagined what they might be when they grow up… maybe one will be an artist… or a teacher… maybe a doctor…

I hope they'll be friends... they probably won't though, brothers and sisters do tend to fight… but I know that deep down they'll love each other. I smiled as one of the babies began to kick. And, as always, the other one soon joined in. They should be twin soccer players!

I giggled at the thought and relaxed back into the water. I feel a lot better now… this really helped me calm down.

After a little while of soaking in the tub, I finally decided to get out. I very carefully stood and dried off. I wrapped a towel around me and drained the bath. I then walked into the bedroom to find some clothes. I wonder what time it is now… it looks like it's a little before dinner…

I pulled out a nightgown and put it on with a pair of cotton shorts. I laid back down in bed and picked up my phone.

It rang for a while and then I heard Kid answer, "_Hello_?"

"Hi, Kid. Is everything ok?"

"_Oh yeah, everything's fine. I'll be home soon. Just wait a little longer, ok_?"

"Ok…" I wish he would tell me more…

"_I love you, bye_!"

"Love you… bye." Why is Kid acting strange? I feel like he's hiding something…

Maybe he really did get hurt? Or… what if there wasn't actually a car accident… what if he's going to see someone else? He did ask me if I was happy earlier… is he happy? Maybe he was looking for an excuse to leave me…

I shook my head. No way! Kid would never do that! I really have to put more faith in him…

I rubbed my temples. I jump to conclusions too often… and they're never right… I have got to stop doing that…

I stood to get something to drink. I walked sluggishly into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. I heard someone knock on the door, so I went to answer it. I opened it to find Kid, Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki.

"What are you guys…?" I noticed they were all holding shopping bags. I looked to Kid for an answer.

He smiled and stepped in to kiss my cheek, "We decided to throw you a baby shower."

I felt my heart fill with warmth as a smile plastered itself to my face. "What?"

Everyone stepped inside, "I meant to do this earlier… but I could never bring myself to leave you here by yourself."

I smiled bigger and covered my face slightly. "Y-you guys are going to make me c-cry…" I said into my hands.

Kid smiled and hugged me tight. Maka joined. Then Tsubaki and Black Star. After a second I heard Soul mumble, "How could I resist a group hug?" As he hugged me too.

I felt so happy… I can't believe they actually went through all this trouble…

We had such a good time. The baby shower lasted almost four hours. We played party games and had cake. We even had everyone say what names they liked the best.

I'm so happy to have friends like them…

**A/N Hi! I hope you liked this chapter! When I started writing it, I had no idea what I was going to make happen… but then it turned into a baby shower. I thought it was cute so I kept it ^-^ (I normally write certain parts but end up erasing them later and not posting them.) Name suggestions are still open if anyone would like to contribute :D**

—**Yuki**


	8. Pain

8.

-Another month; currently eight months-

The due date was getting incredibly close and I was growing agonizingly anxious. The doctor said that the twins should be born soon…twins usually come early.

I stroked my belly softly and relaxed back into my pillow. I can't wait… Just thinking about holding them… makes me feel so happy.

I sort of wish Kid was here today… he went to Black Star's house to help him set up a new TV with Soul or something… He should be back soon though…

I dozed off a little, waiting for Kid. After a little while, I started to feel restless and uncomfortable. I tried to lay in different positions but I couldn't get comfortable at all. I sighed and stood. I tried to stretch a little but it didn't help, if anything, it seemed to make it worse. I decided to go get something to drink from the kitchen. Maybe the walking will make me feel better… I don't know, I just want this feeling to stop. When I started towards the kitchen, I felt a sharp pain go through me.

What was that?

I waited a second…

It was probably just my imagination… yeah…

I proceeded to pour a glass of water and walk back to the bedroom. I laid down and sat the water next to me. I felt another sharp pain and gasped slightly. That was weird… it was probably just a cramp…

I felt panic welling in my throat. It's just a cramp. Yep, just a cramp.

They pains started to get more intense and started to last longer. Oh my god… what should I do…? I know! I should call Kid!

I stood and went to get the phone. I picked it up and called his number.

No answer. His phone must be dead.

I felt even more panic fill my body. I tried to calm down and think. I sat on the bed as another wave of pain hit me. It's starting to really bad…

I stood again as it passed and felt something run down my legs. I looked down to see myself standing in a small puddle. I felt tears come to my eyes. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Um… I should… call Maka!

I picked up the phone again and dialed her number. After what felt like forever, Maka picked up.

"_Hello_?"

"Uh hi, Maka. Can you please come to my house?"

"_Sure, what's up_?"

"I… um… I think I'm in labor." I tried to keep my voice calm.

"_What?! Where's Kid?!_"

"H-He's at Black Star's with Soul. I think his phone is dead. Please hurry, Maka."

"_Ok, ok. I'm coming! I'll be there in a few!_"

Maka hung up and I laid the phone next to me. I leaned back and squeezed my eyes shut as another pain came over me.

When it passed, I got up and went into the living room to wait for Maka. I hope she hurries…

After a few minutes I heard a frantic knock on the door. I struggled and finally got off the couch to answer the door. When I opened it, Maka rushed in.

"Oh my god, Crona. Are you ok? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine… but I don't feel all that great. Can I borrow your phone?"

"Huh? Sure. Why?"

"I'm going to call Soul and ask to talk to Kid."

"Oh, that's smart! I thought you already knew Soul's number though."

I shook my head. "I forgot what it was…"

I went through Maka's contacts and finally found Soul's name.

I waited and eventually he picked up the phone. "_Hey Maka, what's up_?"

"It's Crona. Is Kid there?"

"_Crona? Uh yeah, he's here_." I could hear Kid start to ask something in the background. "_Here he is_,"

I heard the phone being passed to Kid, "_Crona? Is something wrong_?"

"Well… I'm… I'm in labor…"

"_What? Are you ok? Where are you_?" Kid's voice sounded slightly panicked, but calm for the most part.

"I-I'm fine. I'm at home with Maka."

"_Ok, well, go ahead and go to the hospital, ok? I'll be there as soon as I can. Crona_?"

"Yeah?"

"_I love you. Everything will be ok, just make sure to stay calm, ok_?"

I smiled slightly to myself, "I love you too, Kid. I will. See you soon." I'm surprised that Kid is so calm… I thought he would freak out…

"_Ok, bye, Crona_."

"Bye." I handed Maka the phone, "Maka, will you please drive me to the hospital?"

She nodded and smiled, "Of course!"

We walked out to her car and got in. I felt another pain slice through me and a small squeak escaped from my lips.

"Are you ok, Crona?" Maka asked, sounding concerned.

I nodded tensely as the pain lingered. After about a minute, the pain passed. "Maka, how long will it take to get to the hospital?"

She thought a second, while turning to get on the highway. "Maybe thirty minutes?"

I sighed and leaned back. I wish Kid was here…

The ride there was blurry and pain-filled. I don't really remember much…

I do, however, remember the glorious moment when the hospital came into view. I sighed with relief. "Maka, can I see your phone again? I want to call Kid."

"Sure!" She said and handed me the phone.

As I dialed the number, Maka found a parking place fairly close to the entrance. As Maka and I walked inside the hospital, Soul picked up the phone.

"_Maka or Crona_?" He asked immediately.

I smiled slightly, "Crona."

"_Ok, here's Kid_." I heard Soul pass the phone, "Hello? Crona? Are you doing ok?"

I felt myself relax some at the sound of Kid's voice. "Yes, I'm ok. We just got to the hospital. Where are you guys?"

"We're only about fifteen minutes away."

"Good, well I'll see you in a few. I love you."

I heard Kid chuckle slightly, "I love you too, Crona. Goodbye."

"Bye." I said and passed the phone back to Maka.

It didn't take long for me to be omitted in and taken to a room. It was a small room with one bed and a small, square, window.

After about five minutes, the door opened. I expected to see Kid come running over, but instead, I was greeted by a doctor.

"Hello, Miss… Crona. How are you feeling today?"

I grimaced slightly. "Not too well."

The doctor chuckled slightly, "Well soon you'll have your wonderful babies in your arms."

I smiled at the thought.

"Now that's the spirit." The doctor proceeded to evaluate me and soon left, saying that everything looked great.

After he left, I looked up to the clock. Where is Kid? It's been thirty minutes…

My mind started going off on endless possibilities as to where he was, things that could've happened to him, etc., etc. I started to get upset. Maka wasn't here either. She went to get Kid and I's bags from home.

I didn't like being here all alone. I want Kid to be here. He's supposed to be here for this… I felt a pain shoot through me again and I yelped in surprise. I tried to turn on my side to alleviate the pain, but if anything, it only made it worse.

I felt tears run down my cheeks. There are so many emotions going on inside my head that I don't know which to feel. I'm excited, nervous, apprehensive, sad, happy, angry, impatient, restless, and scared all at once.

Mostly scared…

What if something did happen to Kid? What if he doesn't get here in time to see our babies?

I felt more tears run down my cheeks as a sob started in my throat.

I know I'm being childish, lying here, crying. I'm going to be a mom! I need to stop this!

But I couldn't… I kept crying until I heard someone enter the room. I didn't look up, because I knew it wouldn't be Kid… it's probably just another nurse…

"Crona?"

I held my breath. Was that… Kid's voice?

"Crona, are you ok?"

I turned to see Kid standing over me, looking concerned.

I smiled big and felt new tears run down my cheeks, this time, they were tears of happiness.

Kid smiled back and leaned down to hug me. When it was clear that I wasn't letting go anytime soon, Kid sat next to me and firmly placed his arms around me.

"Are you ok? How are you feeling? Are you still in pain?"

I giggled, "I'm ok. But, yes, I am in a little pa—" I cut off as sharp pain went through me again.

"What's wrong? Crona, are you ok?!" I leaned against Kid, waiting for the pain to pass. Though he was panicked, having him here calmed me down a lot.

When the pain was gone, I closed my eyes and relaxed into Kid's arms.

"Are you ok, Crona?" Kid asked again.

I nodded, now feeling slightly drained.

Kid continued to hold me while rubbing my stomach soothingly.

After a while, Kid kissed my forehead. "You should get some rest. You're going to need all the energy you can get."

I smiled and relaxed even further. Kid's right… I should... get… some sleep…

Within mere seconds, I felt myself slip into slumber.

**A/N Hello! I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! Busy, busy, busy! XD Sorry for weird ending, too! Thank you sooooo much for all the name suggestions! I think the names shall be revealed within the next chapter or two :3 (I still can't decide!) Well, I hope you enjoyed!**

—**Yuki**


	9. Fulfillment

Thank you to everyone who gave name suggestions! Here's a little shout out!

Felix— Provided by me XP

Luce— Provided by CREEK4EVER and Guest

Akira— Provided by Shin

Brenna— Provided by X x Miss . Night Owl x X(sorry I had to put spaces in XD), who, by the way, has an amazing story that you should check out! It's Kid X Crona too! XD

Ahaha ok, on to the story!

9.

I don't remember much. Everything after I woke up was a blur. I remember hearing the wail of two babies. I remember crying as I finally got to hold them and I remember Kid looking the happiest I've ever seen him.

I remember everyone coming to visit afterwards. I'm not sure exactly who was there though, I was just so happy and thankful to have my babies that I really couldn't focus on anything else.

After a few days, Kid and I were allowed to go home. When we got there, we weren't quite sure what to do. We were both in a dream-like state. After putting away some of our bags from the hospital, Kid and I sat next to each other, each holding a baby. We cooed and talked to them, and each other, soothingly.

I looked down at the little boy in my arms. "Felix, Luce, Gorgon." I whispered softly, smiling to myself.

Kid chuckled slightly. "Akira, Brenna, Gorgon." He replied, looking down at the small girl in his arms.

"Hi, Aki-chan." I said gently, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

As soon as I did, Felix started crying. I laughed softly, "Felix, don't be jealous," I said and kissed his forehead too, moving him into a different position.

Kid sighed softly, looking deep into Aki's eyes, and then at Felix. "They're both so beautiful. I… I can't believe they're ours…"

I leaned my head on Kid's shoulder. "I know… I can't either…"

I… I honestly… don't think I could feel any happier than I do right now…

(A/N) I'm so sorry for how short and horrible this chapter was. I've been trying to figure out how to prolong it but I just can't. I think I may take a break from writing for a little bit. A lot has happened lately.

Thank you all for reading,

Yuki


End file.
